The present invention relates to truck bed liners and more particularly to a molded truck bed liner having a plurality of cargo storage areas for transporting and stabilizing a wide variety of materials and equipment.
Removable truck bed liners for pickup trucks are traditionally used to protect the surfaces of the truck bed from scratches, dents, soiling and the like for enabling a truck to be used to haul cargo without causing damage to the truck bed surface.
Typically, these liners are molded of a plastic material which can be made to be aesthetically appealing as well as durable. In some cases, partitions are arranged within the truck bed liner to define separate cargo carrying areas whereby a user may carry more than one type of cargo at the same time without concern of the cargo""s becoming mixed or shifted around during transport.
However, these liners are typically specialized for a particular purpose and are not satisfactory for use in a variety of different applications. Accordingly, a universal cargo organizer system has been developed which facilitates loading and unloading of materials without causing damage to the truck bed surface as well as the organizing of tools, work boxes and the like.
The present invention provides a universal cargo organizer system for a truck having a truck bed such as a pickup truck.
The cargo organizer system includes a molded plastic liner portion dimensioned to be received into, and operative to cover, a portion of the bed of the pickup truck such that the surface of the truck bed is substantially protected against scratches and/or other damage during cargo transport.
The liner portion includes a floor and two elongated sidewalls extending upwardly from the floor to a top end that is substantially equivalent to the height of the walls of the truck bed. Each sidewall extends upwardly from the floor that includes a longitudinal centerline. The liner also a pair of spaced apart end panel portions wherein one of the end panel portions extends along the wheel well. The pair of end panel portions extend upwardly from the floor and inwardly from each of the pair of side walls to define a cargo bin. The cargo bin includes an open side toward the centerline of the floor such that cargo can be easily fitted into the cargo bin area by pushing or sliding the object across the floor through the open side.
A portion of the top end of each sidewall includes a flat support surface being above and parallel to the floor. This flat surface can be used to facilitate the stacking of sheet materials at the top end of the sidewalls on a flat surface or used to support tool boxes or other equipment at an elevated position above the floor.
At least one containment member is selectably attachable to the open side of the cargo bin such that objects contained within each bin are restrained from movement toward the centerline of the floor during transport.